


Breaking Plates

by beggar_always



Category: Psych
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beggar_always/pseuds/beggar_always
Summary: In which Shawn has insomnia and Carlton picks his battles.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JessaLRynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessaLRynn/gifts).



> Written for jessalrynn for fandom_stocking.

Carlton woke to a crash. His eyes flew open immediately, hand reaching for the handgun tucked between the mattress and the headboard.

“I’m okay!” Shawn’s voice drifted in from the direction of the living room. Carlton let out a groan, dropping his face back into his pillow. Turning his head to the right, he just barely made out the numbers on the alarm clock: 4:48. Three months living with Shawn and he’d almost gotten used to the other man’s insomnia. Another crash from the living room emphasized the _almost_.

Carlton was debating whether or not he _really_ wanted to get out of bed and find out what Shawn was up to when he heard cautious footsteps in the hallway.

“Uh...Lassie?” Shawn sounded timid in the doorway. “How attached are you to that Dragnet collector’s plate?”

Carlton scrambled from the bed, his legs getting tangled in the comforter in the process. He hit the floor hard, comforter and all. Carlton groaned when the overhead light flipped on, temporarily blinding him.

“Did you forget where your feet go again?” Shawn asked as he crouched down next to Carlton.

Carlton glared at him. “ _Spencer_...” he growled.

Shawn ducked in close to kiss him. Carlton knew exactly what the other man was doing but he just sighed and let Shawn distract him for a minute.

“Did you break my plate?” Carlton asked as soon as Shawn’s lips moved to his throat.

Shawn sat back quickly, a look of feigned shock on his face. “Carlton Lassiter - are you accusing me of destroying priceless family heirlooms?”

“Yes,” Carlton deadpanned.

Shawn opened his mouth, probably to protest, before he snapped it shut. “That’s fair,” he ended up saying. “Although it’s not actually _broken_...just a little chipped. Get a little glue and it…” Shawn let out a yelp as Carlton tackled him down onto the comforter. Three months of living with Shawn and Carlton was getting the hang of picking his battles.

“Work it out in trade?” Shawn murmured with a suggestive grin, his hands falling to the waistband of Carlton’s pajama pants.

Carlton grinned down at him. The plate could wait - he had an insomniac to put to bed.

/end


End file.
